


Gently Go

by Amiraa (radioaction)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaction/pseuds/Amiraa
Summary: Eddie Brock hasn't had a good night's sleep since the night he died. The stress of that experience, along with the new lifestyle he adopted was taking a mental toll on the poor guy. No amount of meditation was going to fix that.Given the opportunity, Venom takes matters into his own hands.(It's only non-con since he is asleep. if he was awake, I swear it would be welcomed.)





	Gently Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you don't like somnophilia, aka, people being taken advantage of during sleep, I would avoid this. Everyone else, enjoy! *if you see any mistakes, let me know :)

Eddie dragged his feet across the floor of his bedroom, practically collapsing on his bed. It had been 5 weeks since the night he fell hundreds of feet into cold, dark water. Every time he closed his eyes he could feel the chill soak into his skin. He could see the black depth around him, save for the blinding light of an explosion that guided him to the surface. 

 

**Goodbye, Eddie...**

 

The words had almost been lost in the deafening sound of propulsion engines that burned Venom's body. Their bond was strong enough that he could feel the pain of fire, gas and smoke just before they separated. He saw the symbiote shield him from the brunt of the damage before the plunge, and for moments that felt like hours he was completely alone. 

The panic of the memory catches in his throat and his eyes snap open. He props himself up on his elbow, his hand raked through his hair that was already damp with sweat.

**Eddie, you're not in danger.**

The familiar tug in the back of his mind brought him back to the present. With a half smile he nodded, his eyes heavy with sleep that seemed to avoid him at every possible opportunity.

“I know, babe.” 

That was another source of his stress, albeit it was a positive one. His relationship with Venom had a knack of progressing very, very quickly. During the first few days with his symbiote, Eddie was sure that Venom wanted him and all of humanity dead. Then a few misadventures later, and they're making out in a forest and sacrificing their lives for one another. A little over a month ago he had no idea aliens existed. And now, he had more or less entered a long term relationship with one. 

And sure. It was weird in the beginning. He hadn't considered himself capable of feeling anything but fear and disgust towards a being that resembled a knock off of Nickelodeon Gak more than anything else. But their brief union was one with understanding, one of attachment and of possessiveness. He still shivered when he remembered the first time he heard them say,

**You are _mine_**

It was all but inevitable once Venom bonded with Anne. Venom told him how during their brief time together they got to see the Eddie in her memories, and how they felt the love and the hurt and the happiness they shared. It moved the symbiote to kiss him when they reunited. 

Now that they were together, both physically and emotionally, he was scared to lose Venom again. All of his relationships seemed to end in terrible, self destructive ways. He felt like he was one more fuck up away from being alone again. His chest tightened. He felt his body sink into the dark.

 **Look at me Eddie.** The voice brought him back once more, like an anchor to dry land. He turned and found himself looking back into the pale, viscous eyes of his other half. It felt like lifetimes ago when the same face gave him nightmares. Now it was calming, the voice was now reassuring. He felt a tendril brush against his cheek and he leaned into it. 

**You need to sleep.**

“Yeah no shit…” he scoffed.

 **We can help. Suppress your adrenocorticotrophic hormone output, increase your melatonin levels…** Venom stopped, and Eddie knew they felt the apprehension well up in his chest. 

On a logical level, he knew that they would never hurt him. It wouldn't help Venom if he died. And after all they went through, the countless times that Venom risked their life to save him, he wanted to trust the symbiote completely. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something would go wrong. 

The tendril curved against the line of his jaw, cupping his face as Venom rested their forehead against his own. Their white eyes narrowed and it's nearly ever-present grin faded. **Let us help, Eddie. Without proper rest the human brain will self terminate. No amount of regeneration can save us from going insane from sleep deprivation.**

The worry was palpable now, and Eddie felt a pang of affection breach the exhaustion and the fear that clouded his mind. He silently consented, knowing that the symbiote was right. Right now, he had to trust that Venom would take care of him.

 **Shh, sleep.** The guttural baritone in his ear made him shiver, and with a sigh he laid back down on the bed. He saw Venom sink back into his body, and within moments he could feel the underlying panic subside as he closed his eyes. The tension in his arms and legs seemed to slowly melt away. Each part of his mind seemed to turn off, and the voice in his head faded until finally, he was asleep. 

\---

It was quiet in the apartment they shared, save for the soft breathing of his host and the constant rhythm of his heartbeat. Venom was satisfied. For weeks now the body they shared cried out for rest, and it was beginning to even affect their own state of mind. The hesitancy to interfere was brought by mostly curiosity. Eddie had tried several different solutions to go to sleep, and it was fascinating to behold. Humans had created music, medicine, therapy and even bedding to facilitate the need for rest. There wasn't anything like that on his home world. The need for rest was a weakness, if anything. To see the lengths that a creature would go to achieve something so simple was an experience to behold.

However, once it started to damage Eddie, it was time to take matters into their own hands. 

Venom was content with the results. Eddie was at last totally relaxed. They hovered over his sleeping form and gazed down in curiosity. The stress of insomnia showed on Eddie’s face, deep lines had formed around his eyes where they struggled to stay open. Now, his facial muscles were slack, save for his eyes that were just beginning to move behind his eyelids. The most important stage of sleep was beginning already, the REM cycle. Truly, he must have been tired.

Venom reached out across the bed and pulled a light blanket over them, and settled back into Eddie’s skin. There wasn't much to do when their host slept, so they decided to study the human circulatory system once more. The more they learned about their new anatomy the more quickly they could repair it should anything happen to them in the future. And despite its failings, the human body was remarkable in design. 

This kept them busy for 4 hours. 

They first noticed Eddie turn in sleep, entering yet another REM cycle. This was normal. Then the heartbeat they shared quickened. Sweat began to bead on Eddie’s forehead. Venom partially separated from their host and looked down upon his face, and saw the silent fear and pain etched on his other's face. He was dreaming, but it wasn't pleasant. If their memory serves, this was called, ‘a nightmare’.

Eddie was gripping onto the blanket around him, like someone was going to take it away. His head tossed to the side, and to their surprise tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. They could now feel the panic from the nightmare. If Eddie was going to really rest tonight he needed to call down. A long tendrils sprouted from his shoulder, and formed a hand before softly caressing his face. Eddies stubble tickled against their ‘skin and they liked that. 

Eddie shuddered at their touch, then as they continued to stroke he began to relax. They ran their ‘fingers’ through his hair, curling a digit behind his ear. This drew a soft sigh from the sleeping form. Their heartbeat slowed, slightly. Venom was growing satisfied, proud that they knew so quickly just how to quell the fear that threatened his love’s good night's rest. Then, the tears broke past Eddie's eyelids and slowly traveled across his skin. 

Instinctively, Venom's tongue fell from their mouth and swiped the tear away, leaving a long wet stripe in its wake. This made Eddie shiver. Their heartbeat became fast once more. Again, their makeshift hand brushed against his cheek, and this time Eddie leaned into it. 

“Venom…” Like a sigh, their name was called. Venom was startled. Was Eddie awake?

 **Eddie?** They drew closer, their breath now hot against his face. Eddies heartbeat quickened. They wondered if it was the same nightmare. A faint blush was creeping up Eddie's neck, up to his ears. No, it was different. 

He shifted in his sleep, the blanket falling from his grasp. His hands were up by his pillow now, resting peacefully palms up as if in surrender. Venom felt the release of testosterone and the allocation of blood shift. Curious, they gently tugged the blanket down their body until it was below his pelvis. With careful movements, they curled their tendrils under the elastic waistband of Eddie's boxers and pulled them down, until the garment was tucked neatly away behind his sexual organs. Intrigued, Venom partially manifested themselves on his knees from the torso up. 

With this improved vantage point, Venom could see clearly that Eddie was beginning to become aroused. This was what Venom recalled, a wet dream. Their tongue still hung from their mouth, and at the realization they felt a pang of hunger, but it was different than what they always felt. A desire. Sex was a fantastic feast of different chemicals and sensations that before they met hadn't been experienced by a symbiote. What was more, the aftermath was always a rush of oxytocin and vasopressin. Eddie always felt so relaxed afterwards, that such an act would drive any nightmare far, far away. 

They brushed their tongue against their teeth, giving them a nice shine. With glee, they leaned down and began to lap the wet, slightly cool appendage against the sides of Eddies pumping member. It tasted just slightly salty, and as they slowly swiped their tongue up and down it began to swell. Eddies breath grew more erratic. 

After several minutes, his erection was in full form, barely holding itself up. Pre-cum started to leak from its head, and Venom happily lapped it up as it dripped down his shaft. Eddie's hips bucked, and quickly they held him down, just enough to make sure any unexpected movements could be controlled. 

Another one of their heads formed, up by Eddies face. They pressed their mouth against Eddie's ear, and whispered, their breath hot. **Good dreams, Eddie?** They smirked, watching Eddie's face contort in frustration. 

“Mm-mm…” Eddie mumbled, then softly gasped as Venom curled their tongue around his cock. The long, slick muscle worked around him, sliding against his skin, gently squeezing around him and pumping up and down his length. Their other mouth grazed their teeth against his ear, then circled their tongue around his neck. They felt the thrum of his pulse against their membrane, and more tendrils slipped under his shirt to explore his body. 

**So needy, so pliant for us.** Their rough, throaty voice seemed to spur Eddie on. He arched his back against the mattress, his legs slowly spread on their own accord. Venom pushed their tongue against his lips and gently coaxed them to open, their steady rhythm never ceasing as they tease Eddie closer and closer to release. 

Eddies jaw relaxed, his mouth falling open to allow Venom in. Their tongue seemed to thicken, and explored his mouth with silent glee. They adored how Eddie softly moaned around them, his throat swallowing reflexively. It was growing close, the climax. While they could go on like this for hours, they were afraid too much teasing would disturb Eddie from his sleep. They stroked Eddie faster, his cock drenched in semi-sticky saliva. The air was filled with wet sounds that would make a priest blush. 

With a strangled cry, Eddie came. Venom pumped him through his orgasm, each stroke wringing another shot across his abdomen. Waves of euphoria traveled through them, and for a split second Eddies eyes fluttered open, a brief moment brought by ecstasy. But he was still, and his feels fell closed again as the aftershocks began to dissipate. Satisfied, Venom let go of him lest he wake from over sensitive touches. They lapped up their mess from his still trembling abs as Eddies cock softened, spent. Once all had calmed down, they pulled his boxers back up, gently pressing careful kisses against his neck. Sweat was now soaked in his shirt, and his sheets, which smelled amazing to the symbiote. Another time, they would lick Eddie clean to fully savor the senses. For now, it was back to bed. 

Eddie turned in his sleep, his heart rate slowed, his breathing returning to normal. Against the pillow he mumbled something, but they were unable to decipher it's meaning. 

\---

The next morning, the sun woke Eddie as it's light crawled over his face. With a long stretch he groaned, his joints cracking. Almost immediately he heard Venom from deep in his head. 

**Sleep well, Eddie?**

“Slept great… slept fucking fantastic.” Eddie smiled, feeling finally refreshed for once. He sat up in bed, his feet met the cool floor. It had been so long that he felt good after going to bed, he felt like dancing. Or at the very least, getting breakfast. First, he had to go to the bathroom. He made their way to the facilities.

 **Fucking fantastic, I agree.** the symbiote was eager for the cornucopia of delights that awaited. Hash Browns, chocolate chip Eggo waffles, perhaps even some sausages, if memory served.

“Oh, gross!’ Eddie grimaced as he pulled his boxers down. They practically clung to his dick. Clear, viscous fluid stained the inside of his underwear, and seemed to have gotten everywhere. 

**Little old for midnight accidents, aren't we Eddie?** Venom quipped. Eddie scowled, red faced as he looked in the mirror. Venom just smiled back.


End file.
